


Build-a-Stiles?

by har1ey_quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Build-A-Bear, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Single Parent Derek, Wolves, and teddy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a kid, he can’t be thinking that a <i>Build-a-Bear</i> employee of all people, is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-a-Stiles?

He can already feel a headache coming on as he steps into the brightly colored store with kids running around and parents trying to keep track of their respective children while carrying house-shaped boxes. He really needs to learn how to say no to the four-year-old girl that totally rules his life.

“Look, Daddy! There it is!”

Derek resists the urge to groan, if only for his daughter’s sake. After a long day at work and it being Friday afternoon, the last place he wants to be at is Build-A-Bear. “I can see that, pumpkin. Is that the one you want?”

“Yes, daddy, lookit! It’s so cute and fluffy!” Emily is practically shaking with excitement as she eyes the stuffed wolf on display.

“Alright, princess. Go grab your wolf.”

Derek watches as his daughter runs to the bins and reaches down to grab an unstuffed wolf, only to look at it in confusion.

“Why isn’t it fat, daddy?”

“Because you have to fill it in with cotton.” He points to the machine that is making sounds and lighting up in different colors. “See how that little girl is filling her bear? That’s what you’re gonna do.”

“Oh.” Emily gives him a sharp nod. “Can she howl too?” She’s looking at the buttons making different noises and quickly finds the howling one. She presses it over and over again, giggling.

That will probably give him headaches for weeks to come, but he can’t just take that smile away from his daughter’s face. “Of course, Em.” She instantly reaches into the drawer with the howling voice box.

“Well, c’mon daddy!” She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the line of little kids vibrating with excitement as they clutch a variety of unstuffed animals (is that a _sea lion_?) and parents with equal looks of exhaustion.

Derek lets his eyes wander to the guy- kid? - doing the whole stuffing at the machine.  He looks young, pale skin dotted by an array of moles, big, whisky-colored eyes and hair in an artful mess that’s apparently supposed to be stylish. He’s also possibly the only adult (besides the other employees) that looks excited to be there as he talks to the children, arms flailing everywhere with an unwavering smile. Derek absolutely does not think that’s cute. He has a kid, he can’t be thinking that a _Build-a-Bear_ employee of all people, is cute.

He doesn’t notice that Emily is up until those honey eyes are looking at him in amusement.

“Daddy, it’s our turn!”

Derek shakes his head and looks down at his daughter. “Well, go on, Emily, I’ll be here watching.” He gives Emily a small push towards the smiling employee.

Emily approaches the guy cautiously, her little hands holding onto the wolf close to her chest.

“Hey, Emily?” Emily nods. “I’m Stiles.” The guy- _Stiles_?- smiles widely. “Awesome wolf you got there.”

“Wolves are my favorite animal!” Emily says.

“Oh man, mine too!” Stiles extends a hand in a high-five that Emily returns enthusiastically while giggling.

“Have you thought of a name for it?”

Emily nods. “Luna.”

“Luna.” Stiles seems to think about it. “Good name, excellent choice.” He claps his hands once and rubs them together. “You ready to make Luna fat and fluffy? We have to make sure she gets a good meal, preferably something that isn’t cute woodland creatures.”

Derek snorts, which earns him a glance from Stiles.

“Wolves eat rabbits.” Emily announces proudly.

“And what a crime that is.” Stiles says in the same tone. “So, you ready?” He extends his hand and waits for Emily to hand him the wolf and voice box. “Alright, now I want you to tell me when you think Luna is nice and fluffy, ok?”

Emily nods determinedly, eyes staring intently at what Stiles is doing. The machine whirs and the lights change colors, illuminating the cotton that is going around in circles.

Derek stands a little behind his daughter with his arms crossed and tries to be subtle as he eyes Stiles. He practically emits happiness and lights up the place- more so than it already is. Derek should find it annoying, but Stiles seems to genuinely like what he’s doing. It’s almost like the stuffed animals are for him.

“Stop!” Emily shouts suddenly, startling Derek.

“Is Luna fluffy enough?” Stiles asks as stops and he stuffs in the howling button into a front leg and feels around.

Emily reaches out and squishes the wolf a bit before nodding happily.

“Alright, now why don’t you grab a heart from there?” Stiles points to a box with tiny red (and white) cloth hearts.

Derek watches as Emily quickly grabs one and brings it back to Stiles.

“Excellent, ok listen carefully,” Emily leans forward as Stiles whispers conspiratorially (Derek resists the urge to lean closer as well), “I want you to rub the heart on that cute little forehead of yours so that Luna is just as smart as you.” Emily does as told, eyes wide as she listens to Stiles’ every word. “Now rub it in your tummy so that Luna has a big appetite, she’ll probably want to hunt those rabbits, huh?” Emily nods and giggles as she rubs the red heart on her tummy. “Ok now rub it over your heart so that Luna loves you as much as you’ll love her.” Emily’s mouth falls into a small ‘o’ before she rubs the heart furiously over her heart. Derek watches Stiles bite back a smile. “And give it a big kiss before we give Luna her heart.”

Emily smacks her lips loudly against the heart and turns to Derek. “Daddy, you too!”

Derek feels his eyes widen slightly as a red heart is suddenly in his line of vision. He can feel his cheeks redden slightly when Stiles turns to look at him, an amused smile on his lips.

“C’mon daddy, kiss it.” Emily waves her hand around.

Stiles is still staring at him, biting back a laugh. Derek resists the urge to glare at him as he bends down stiffly to place a tight-lipped kiss on the heart, getting half of Emily’s fingers in the process.

This time, Stiles does let out a laugh.

“What.” Derek growls as he straightens up.

Stiles shakes his head. “I’ve never seen anyone look so tortured while giving a kiss.” He turns back to Emily. “So, we’re all set.” He holds out his hand, palm up, and Emily gives him the heart. Stiles places the heart in Luna carefully before he rips half of the tag on Luna, stuff it in as well and sews up the back in quick and familiar motions. He cuts off the extra thread, gives Luna a pat, and hands her over to Emily. “And there you go, Luna is all ready.”

Emily squeals happily and hugs Luna tightly. “Daddy, daddy, lookit! Luna is fat now!”

“I can see that, princess.” Derek smiles down at his daughter, but he doesn’t miss the look of _fondness_ in Stiles’ face. “You forgot the magic word though.”

Emily turns back to Stiles. “Thank you!”

Stiles gives a slight bow from where he’s sitting. “It was a pleasure.”

Derek places a hand on top of Emily’s hair. “Come on, Em, other people are waiting.”

Emily nods and follows Derek to the back where the fake bath is, waving enthusiastically at Stiles, who rewards them with another bright smile.

“Daddy, I like Stiles.” Emily said matter-of-factly as she brushes Luna’s fur.

Derek nods in agreement, even though his daughter is occupied with the stuffed wolf. “He was… nice.”

Once Emily deems Luna to be all brushed, she runs (“No running, Em,” “ _Yes_ , daddy.”) to where the clothes are all in display. Her eyes widen considerably as she looks in all directions, trying to figure out the perfect outfit for Luna.

“Remember, Em, just two outfits. One to wear right now and the other for later.”

“But daddy-“

“ _Emily_.”

The four-year-old huffs but nods and hugs Luna close to her. She picks up a striped shirt, much like the one she’s wearing, and decides that Luna also needs a skirt like her so she grabs a matching light blue skirt. Derek is distracted as he stares at Emily dress up Luna so he doesn’t notice a figure show up beside him.

“So, what’s _your_ favorite animal?”

“ _Jesus_.” Derek absolutely does not jump, he just twitches slightly.

“I’m pretty sure Jesus isn’t an animal.” Stiles says conversationally, but Derek can tell he’s hiding a smile.

He rolls his eyes before he jerks his head at Emily and a half-dressed Luna. “Wolves aren’t that bad, I suppose.”

Stiles snorts. “What a ringing endorsement, very heartfelt.”

Derek glares at him. “Shouldn’t you be filling animals with cotton?”  

Stiles stuffs his hands in his beige slacks. “There are other employees here, in case you hadn’t noticed, I know I tend to capture everyone’s attention.” Stiles is grinning openly as Derek snorts and shakes his head. “So, is it a special occasion? For getting Luna, I mean.” Emily is now looking for the second outfit.

“She finished preschool.” Derek answers, looking proudly at his daughter. It is a blessing that Emily loves school, so Derek had promised her she could get her wolf when she finished.

“That’s adorable. I think I got a ‘good job’ from my dad because I had managed to make the teacher quit her job.” Stiles pauses. “Although it might’ve been sarcastic now that I think about it.” Stiles looks absolutely heartbroken as he ponders over it and it makes Derek laugh. Brown eyes look up at him, and there’s fondness again.

Emily finally notices that Stiles is standing there and she smiles as she runs over to them to show them her wolf. “Stiles! Luna has _clothes_.”

Stiles crouches down to her level. “Dude, that’s awesome. She’s dressed like you!”

“Don’t call my daughter _dude_.” Derek mumbles.

Stiles looks up at him, grinning, and Derek does not blush once Emily has Stiles’ attention again.

It’s been way too long since Derek went on a date, or even _liked_ someone. Being a single father does that to you, but Derek would never choose anything else, Emily is the best thing that could’ve happened to him. And now he thinks a Build-a-Bear employee is cute, and great with Emily, and yeah- it’s definitely been way too long.

“-and then, daddy put on a pink tiara and my aunty Erica let me borrow a skirt-“

“ _Emily_ , are you done choosing clothes?” Derek can feel his cheeks heat up again when Stiles is now sitting cross-legged on the floor, laughing at the story Emily was telling him. It hadn’t been his finest moment.

Emily looks up at him, pouting slightly, “Daddy, it’s rude to interrupt.”

“Oh my _god_.”

Derek is sure he has never blushed his much, not even when Erica had taken pictures of him in her skirt. “I’m sorry, princess, but I’m sure Stiles has to go back to work now.”

Stiles is still laughing as he stands up and brushes dirt from his pants. Derek ignores how the fabric stretches tightly against Stiles’ thighs. “Maybe you can finish your story another time.” Stiles says to Emily, but his eyes flicker towards Derek.

Emily nods. “And I can tell you how daddy took me to the zoo, and we saw a white wolf, and-”

“ _Em_.”

Stiles laughs. “Another time, ok?”

Emily huffs, glaring at Derek with identical green eyes. “Ok.”

“Remember to register Luna, we wouldn’t want her to get lost.” Stiles says and points them to the computers near the checkout.  

“Thank you, Stiles.” Emily hands Derek the second outfit (complete with a leather jacket) before grabbing his other hand and pulling him to the computers. “C’mon daddy.”

“Coming, princess.” Derek allows himself to be pulled, willing himself not to look back at Stiles. He sits on one of the stools before he picks up his daughter and settles her on his lap. “Alright, you have to put those numbers in.” He points to the ID number and key code on Luna.  They quickly fill in all the info required, with Derek reciting their address and phone number until they are finally done. “Alright, now click ‘finished’.” He places his hand over Emily’s on the mouse and directed the pointed over the button.

“Now what, daddy?” Emily asks when the screen flashes a _Thank you_.

“Now we go pay and they’ll give you Luna’s certificate.”

Emily quickly squirms down, still holding tightly onto Luna. Derek stands up and grabs Emily’s hands as he lets her lead them to the check-out, and he’s not surprised to see Stiles, looking far from innocent at being there.

“Stiles! Do you have Luna’s certificate?” She can barely reach the counter, so Derek places the extra clothes on the counter before he picks her up.

“I sure do.” Stiles says as he picks up the certificate from the printer. “Name: Luna. Height: 15 inches- is that the one you’re talking about?”

Emily nods enthusiastically and thrusts Luna at Stiles. “Lookit, Stiles, it’s her.”

“Of course it is.” Stiles scans the clothes first, before he carefully takes Luna from Emily and scans her and the clothes she’s wearing. “Alright that’ll be $58.16.” He tells Derek before grabbing a cardboard from somewhere under the counter and quickly makes it into a house. “Do you want another bag for the clothes or just in here?” He asks as he places the certificate in the cardboard house.

“There is fine.” Derek answers, trying to take out his wallet while still carrying Emily.

Stiles nods, diligently folding the tiny clothes and placing them into the house, followed by Luna.

Derek finally gets the wallet out (he should stop wearing such tight jeans) and maneuvers Emily against his waist to take out his credit card before handing it to Stiles, who promptly looks down at it. “What?”

Stiles startles. “Oh, just- Derek Hale.”

Derek blinks, feeling something settle on his stomach when Stiles says his name.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” Stiles gives him an obvious once-over. “Suits you.”

Derek huffs. He has received numerous looks from people that are trying to be subtle about it, but it’s so different with Stiles, because it seems like he doesn’t care if he’s caught.

As Stiles is ringing up the card, he turns to Emily. “Hey Emily,” Emily looks up, attentive, “My best friend helps out at a wolf sanctuary, I bet he’d let you visit sometime.”

Emily’s mouth drops open in shock, only to frown slightly. “What’s a san’tuary?”

Stiles smiles at her as he hands back Derek his card and waits for the receipt to come out. “It’s where they take care of wolves. My friend told me there’s new pups in the pack.”

Now Emily looks ecstatic. “Daddy! Daddy, we have to go see Stiles’ friend and the wolves! Luna has to meet them.”

Derek glowers at Stiles, who promptly looks away, whistling. “We’ll see, ok, Em?” He knows he’ll say yes, but he can’t let Stiles know that he just became his daughter’s favorite person.

“But daddy-”

“No worries, Emily, the wolves aren’t going anywhere.” Stiles says. He’s scribbling something on the back on the receipt. “You can visit them whenever you’d like.”

Emily crosses her arms, but she looks a bit appeased.

“And here you go, you guys are all set.” Stiles says and hands Derek the receipt while pushing the house closer to them.

Obviously, Derek looks at the back of the receipt, and he knows he shouldn’t be surprised at seeing ‘ _Stiles’_ with a phone number written in messy handwriting. He raises an eyebrow when he looks back at Stiles, who finally has the decency to blush.

“It’s for the wolf sanctuary! Nothing more. I mean, if you _want_ something more, then I’m all for it as well, totally, don’t object at _all_. But yeah, wolves, cool animals.” Stiles nods quickly.

“I have a _child_ , I could’ve been married.” Never mind that he’s glad not to be married anymore.

“Ah-” Stiles raises his left hand and wriggles his fingers. “No ring.” Stiles winks at him. “And I can see that you have a kid, but Emily is awesome.” Emily preens at that, giggling. “I mean, it must be tough to date when you have a kid, or meet people (not that I would know), but I don’t mind.” He shrugs. “It’s all up to you, though.”

Derek rolls his eyes to hide how secretly happy he is. He folds the receipt in half and puts it in his pocket to make sure he doesn’t lose it. Rather than answer Stiles, he turns to his daughter. “Would you like to see Stiles again?”

“ _Can_ we daddy?” Emily gasps. “Can we also go to the zoo so Stiles can see the wolves there?”

“I don’t know, pumpkin. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Stiles, wanna go to the zoo?” She claps her hands together and puts them under her chin. “Pretty please?”

Stiles looks at Derek, questioningly, but he smiles widely when he receives a nod in return. Derek tries not to respond to that. “Dude, yes, it’ll be awesome! Maybe we’ll see them get fed!”

“I told you not to call my daughter _dude_.”

Stiles opens his mouth to reply only for Emily to beat him to it, “ _Dude_! Can Luna also go to the zoo?”

Derek gapes at his daughter while Stiles laughs in the background.  

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this to be cuter... but I love kid fics and stuffed animals, so there you go. And titles are a pain. 
> 
> My tumblr in case y'all are still interested is [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/), and btw, I totally tried to make [Stiles' jeep](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/post/90802512520/my-feeble-attempt-at-making-stiles-jeep-with/) with polymer clay but it's actually harder that I thought.


End file.
